Spring bars for use with trailers have existed for quite some time, and it should be readily apparent that when not in use, these spring bars traditionally have provoked a vexing problem as far as storage is concerned. Characteristics to be considered when storing these bars include placing them in an environment proximate to the area of usage to minimize the amount of work and effort required to install same while at the same time not compromising the traditional storage spaces associated with vehicles that are towed and provide the towing. Further, it is desired to provide a convenient form for storing these bars which can be securely affixed to the towed vehicle so as to reduce the likelihood of an unauthorized removal.
The state of the art as seems to be relevant to the instant application include the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,169 Palage et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,771 Hendricks.
Neither of these references can be considered as providing a suitable storage area for these spring bars, but rather are relegated to providing teachings for the interconnection of the bars between the trailer and the towed vehicle for highway usage. It should be apparent therefore that inconveniences associated with not having a nesting area in close proximity to the area that requires the use of these spring bars tends to encourage their being left on the vehicle when in fact they should be removed. For example, damage can occur to a towing vehicle or skid bars on the rear of a trailer when backing up or proceeding up a sharp incline which would tend to lift the rear wheels of the towing vehicle off the ground.